


a road untravelled

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crack Relationships, Creampie, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Lyse is not sure how she ended up in this situationthat's a lie, she actually doesbut she finds that she doesn't have any reason to complain.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Lyse Hext
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps there’s a part of her that had been dreaming that this would come to pass. Which is true, the very thought of it has been tormenting her idle waking hours of late and coming to her with a vengeance when she laid down in her cot at night.

Although, she must admit that the reality of it is not quite what she had thought and fantasied it would be like.

Lyse will admit that, in many ways, she has been sheltered — by Papalymo, her fellow Scions, even her own sister and father had taken care to shelter her. And, besides, there had always been far more pressing concerns and goals that needed to be seen to. She will be the first to admit that physical intimacy has not been something she had ever given much thought to.

Until now, that is.

Frankly, she still doesn’t fully understand how she ended up in this situation — it all happened so quickly, after all. She does know, however, where all of this started because it has been haunting her and dogging her every waking, conscious thought.

“Ah… you… this is… all your fault…”

“Is it, now?” And she can practically hear the way that his eyebrow goes up, “Strange that I remember that you were the one to start it.”

“Ah!” Her back snaps taut as a bow, his fingers curling inside of her and brushing against something that sends bolts of levin shooting through her at the same time as his callused thumb strokes across her clit. Her hands scramble for purchase on his thighs, toes digging into the dirt of the ground.

It’s almost painful, the coil inside of her wound so tight that she cannot believe that it hasn’t yet shattered, taking her with it.

“I… I didn’t mean… it was an… an accident…!”

It had been, she keeps telling herself, an accident. Both that first initial glance that perhaps set all of this in motion and the awkward tumble that led to their current situation — one which she is acutely aware of, considering that his erection is digging into the cleft of her rear, much as it was earlier.

It’s very hard, despite her constant internal repetitions, to keep telling herself that this was an accident, that she never intended for anything to happen. Because she well knows where her thoughts have been preoccupied as of late.

Yet, ever since she first caught that glimpse of him nude, she has been able to think of little else.

Lyse hadn’t thought, when she accompanied the Warrior of Light and Krile to their meeting with Raubahn about the Empire latest plans and weapon development initiatives, that she would find herself in such an… an unexpected situation.

Then, it had been simple. Even when she had learned that they would be working with Gaius van Baelsar — the shock she had felt to learn he was alive had nearly taken her to her knees — she had kept herself together. Even when it became clear that they would be working together in investigating the Empire’s latest weapon initiative. She might not be a Scion any longer, but she is more than capable of putting a common goal above her own misgivings and their past history.

But, of course, she also had that dark little voice inside of her when she first met Gaius — without the mask of a legatus — and her only thought had been how handsome he was.

It had bothered her, of course it had, that she thought that of the Black Wolf — even though he is a legatus no longer, fighting against the very Empire that he once so loyally and passionately served. Yet, it had lingered and haunted her every step as they gathered intel.

She had been displeased when it was decided that she would remain at the forward camp while Gaius and his companion, Severa, went forward to gather field intel on the new Ruby Weapon. Even though it had been less ‘displeasure’ and more concern — she had hated herself more for being concerned about him, even though she knew it was ridiculous to feel so. Given his recent anti-Ascian activities — and the masks that he had claimed as trophies — he can easily take care of himself.

And Lyse had been able to tell herself that, reassure herself that she had simply been concerned about an ally, and a valuable one at that, up until when Severa had returned, supporting a clearly injured Gaius.

She could hate her bleeding heart, but in that moment, all she could feel was fear. The kind she has only felt on a few prior occasions — the Warrior of Light facing down Zenos, only to be struck down and near death as a result. Her heart had been in her throat, pulse racing in her ears, as her throat constricted, allowing her no words. The fear that choked her only began to ebb when she was reassured, both by Gaius and an Alliance medic, that he would make a full recovery given time.

Of course, she had to reassure herself of that, which meant visiting him.

The last thing that she had intended to do was walk in on him dressing. When she realized her error, she had turned red to the roots of her hair, looked away hurriedly, and backed out with a stuttered apology. But the only thought that had consumed her in the wake, had been oh I’m not sure if that is going to fit.

Even now, that thought hovers in her mind — especially since it has become very clear that her single glance of his nude form had not been an entirely accurate one. She remembers, dimly, Thancred making a comment — something along the line of ‘grower, not a shower’. Gaius definitely fits into that category.

And she hadn’t really understood what Thancred had meant with that comment. She most certainly does now.

The truth of that statement had manifested itself fully in her mind when she had attempted to keep Gaius from straining himself, when word had reached them that the Warrior of Light would be joining them in the coming days. All she had meant to do was keep in bed, where he belonged. She had certainly not meant to end up with both of them on the floor, straddling him.

Perhaps she had wanted this to happen, though it had hardly been a conscious thought. She had been shocked at the position, even more so when she had moved ever so slightly — maybe not realizing, at least consciously, that she was grinding back against him. It had only been when she felt his erection harden against her, that she fully understood their position and what it meant.

And that had led to her current situation. At the very least, Gaius is back in bed, which means she did achieve her original goal.

What she had not planned on was that he would bring her with her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, with Lyse straddling his lap, two of his fingers inside of her and his thumb caressing her clit. It’s all she can do to cling to his thighs, her own legs trembling and toes digging into the dirt floor of the tent. He had tossed her shorts to the floor early on, along with her smalls.

Gaius fingers are larger than she had thought, certainly more so than hers — and she bites her lip, feeling a dim sense of shame that she had not explored herself further when given the chance. Perhaps it would have better prepared her for the feeling of his fingers stroking the fire inside of her, the electric sensations that his thumb elicits from her clit.

“You knew exactly what you were doing earlier,” Gaius hums, nipping at her earlobe.

His fingers press deeper, if possible, and Lyse lets her head drop back to his shoulder, a moan caught in her throat. Certainly it feels like too much, his fingers inside of her, but it’s also not enough at the same time. There’s a third finger teasing at her entrance now, and Lyse is caught between begging for it and denying that she wants it.

What she doesn’t expect is for Gaius to drag his other hand up her stomach, fingers dragging and catching on the skin below her shirt. She cannot help but look, seeing his hand there, fingers teasingly dipping under the fabric and her face flushes a deeper crimson, if possible, and she squeezes them closed.

It does nothing. The image of her nipples, pebbled and hard and wanting, peaking against the fabric of her shirt and Gaius’ hand there, so close to where her body craves it to touch.

“This is what you have wanted, isn’t it?”

Her eyes snap open, a denial on the tip of her tongue, “No, I — ahn!”

His fingers twist inside of her, pressing hard against that spot and she’s arching up, driving herself further onto his fingers. The pressure is too much, the sensations kiting across her nerves that she has never felt before and oh Twelve.

Lights burst behind her eyes, her chest heaves with breath, a strangled cry in her throat. There’s… there’s a wave cresting inside of her and more wetness pours forth from her, coating Gaius’ hand liberally. It spills over and she can feel it trickling down her thighs, even as little aftershocks continue to skitter through her.

Her breathing is ragged, her voice weak and breathless, “Gaius…”

“There’s no use in denying it,” Gaius says, his fingers still gently stroking along the edge of her entrance — no longer pressed so deep and yet not deep enough. “Not after such a display. Perhaps you can try again, with some honesty this time.”

She’s still shaking from her first orgasm. Her body lights up as he gently rolls her clit between his thumb and forefinger, her sex twitches, clenches down and more slick pours forth. Lyse makes a noise, almost wants to clamp her thighs shut and tell him to stop, but it just feels so good that she cannot find the determination to do so.

“Ah… you’re toying with me now… aren’t you.” Her hips twitch, rolling against his touch and oh but that feels even better, his fingers dipping inside of her just slightly.

The hand that isn’t occupied with her sex slides up, pushing the fabric of her shirt up and exposing her breasts to the cool air of the tent. Her nipples feel so tight that she almost wishes he hadn’t done so, but then one of his large hands cups it, pinching her nipple and shit. Lyse nearly chokes on the moan that inspires, the jolt going straight down her spine to her sex.

“Sensitive, I see.” There’s a chuckle in his throat, “I wonder, how many more times will it take before you admit to what you want?”

Times…? She already feels weak, like this is too much but not enough at the same time. Lyse can hardly imagine what another orgasm would feel like. Yet, her breath catches in her throat, chest heaving as he continues to tease her nipple and clit simultaneously.

“You… again…?” Lyse blinks. She sounds stupid, then, “I… you want me to beg…?”

“I would settle for you admitting to what you like and want,” Gaius replies easily, his fingers slipping inside of her again.

There’s a third one this time. The stretch is greater, but yet doesn’t feel like enough. Her mind is racing and she remembers the night before, tentatively touching herself and stopping herself quickly before she could get far. She remembers the thoughts that had ate away at her sleeping hours, leaving her waking in the night to sweat-soaked sheets and an uncomfortable wetness between her thighs.

“Unless my fingers are enough for you. Perhaps I could keep you like this, would that satisfy you? Or are you yearning for something else? After all, you are quite tight… this wouldn’t happen to be the first time a man has touched you, would it?”

“Mmm…” It’s hard to concentrate on his words, Lyse finds, with the way that he’s touching her. His fingers are stroking her, that coil within her tightening again. The way that he touches her breast… she wonders what his mouth would feel like, perhaps a little sting of teeth…?

The stroke of his thumb across her clit draws her attention, her body shaking as she arches up, grinding into it and — oh yes.

There’s a heady rush. She hadn’t forgotten his hardened cock — how could she, with it threatening to pry her legs open from behind? But grinding into his fingers reminds her that it’s there, and her mind ramps into overdrive. She clamps down on his fingers, rolling her hips, “Ah... I…”

The only thought in her head at that instant is I need to feel your cock inside of me. Yet, the words catch in her throat.

“Is that the case, then?”

Her thighs tremble, twitching to close, as embarrassment and nerves burn inside of her, “If… if it’s a problem—”

She nearly squeaks as he grinds up against her, the movement and his cock pushing her legs further apart. He pulls his fingers free, leaving her aching because she wants him to touch her more, stroke that place inside of her that had her seeing stars. His hand tightens around her breast and oh she feels, in that moment, that no one else will touch her this way; if she lets him take her — and she will, of course she will, in that moment she knows she would beg for his cock — then she will be ruined for anyone else.

“Unless you are saving yourself for someone else…”

Her lips are so close that she can brush them against his jaw, her breath hot and damp in his ear, “N-no… please, I… I want you.”

Part of her thinks that his cock might pierce through the thin sleep pants he’s wearing, just take her then and there. She expects it to be rough, maybe even hurt, and the thought of it sends jolts of want down her spine that she had not thought would happen. He could absolutely ruin her, split her open with that huge cock of his, and she does not doubt that she would absolutely love every moment of it.

Her mind is so caught up in the thought of him just taking her, opening her to the world and leaving her unable to even imagine another man in his place, that she almost doesn’t notice Gaius moving the both of them.

He slides her shirt over her head, his mouth angling over hers and he kisses her for the first time. His mouth is hot and her eyes fluttered closed, lips parting on a silent sigh; his tongue slips in and oh she had known kissing could be pleasant, but not quite so pleasurable.

Gaius moves her up the bed, till she’s lying on it with him leaning over her. One of her legs, he pulls up to hitch around his waist and now his cock is pressing up against her wet sex — easily soaking through the fabric and she can feel a slight tremble in him, too. It’s easy for her to feel safe, here, with Gaius over her — all broad chest and shoulders, skin stretched over muscle, though its mottled with scars.

She’s not sure where to touch, as he lets her up for breath. There’s a nasty scar left behind by a burn one of his arms, but her attention is drawn to the now nearly sheer fabric that covers his cock. There’s a touch of embarrassment — she had never thought that she could produce so much slick, but yet she has. Instead of touching him, unsure of where to touch and what she should do, Lyse instead pulls him down into another kiss.

There should be fear, but she feels none. Not even when Gaius shoves off his thin sleep pants, the head of his cock brushing against her sex. True, she’s trembling, but it’s with want and not fear. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, nails scratching at his back, spreading her legs wider for him.

Inside of her head, there’s a strange litany echoing between her ears. Yes please take me open me make me yours fill me. She moans, feeling him reach between them, fingers spreading open the outer folds of her sex, thumb catching against her clit.

The first press of his cock into her is heady, the tip slides in and Lyse drops her head back onto the pillow. Gaius keeps pushing his cock into her, an impossibly long and slow slide as he fills her impossibly to the peak of fullness that she feels only he can achieve. She hadn’t ever given thought to size being a factor, but in this instant, knows deep inside of her that no other cock will do after this — she will need Gaius like she needs air.

Strangely, there’s a lack of pain. Certainly, there is discomfort, since Lyse has never been penetrated before now — with Gaius’ fingers and earlier exploration being the deepest anyone (including herself) had gone. Her body is stretching, trying and succeeding to accommodate Gaius’ cock inside of her. It’s a stingy sort of stretching feeling, as his cock slides into her — yet, all her nerves light up as he enters her.

Gaius has to pin her hips to the bed; Lyse hadn’t realized that they were twitching, that she was trying to arch up and push more of him into her. She makes a low, disappointed noise, “Please… I need… I need deeper…”

There’s… there’s an itch inside of her that she needs him to quell. She scratches at his back and the dam holding back her words breaks, “Deeper, I need you deeper.”

Despite the fine sheen of sweat on Gaius’ forehead, he chuckles, pushing a little deeper, “Eager little minx, aren’t we, Lyse?”

She nods, arching her back, breasts heaving, “Yes… yes…!”

As the rest of his cock slides into her, the head of it bumps up against… against what Lyse can only guess is the entrance to her womb — Gaius is as deep inside of her as he can physically go. Still, he presses in just a little more. Her toes curl, back arching and oh there are stars again bursting behind her eyes, more of her own slick pouring through her. Yet, she feels only the barest amount trickle out of her entrance, Gaius has filled her so thoroughly.

It’s a truly delightful pain-pleasure feeling, Gaius’ cock bumping up and pressing against the entrance of her womb. Even as she rides through the aftershocks of her orgasm, Lyse’s hips twitch and she grinds against Gaius, desperate to keep feeling it.

Gaius himself looks a little… surprised, when she comes back to herself enough to register his facial expressions. His voice cracks, only a little, “You… enjoy that?”

She cups the back of his neck with her hands, brushes her lips against his even as her hips keep moving against him. Frankly, she’s amazed with his control — that he hasn’t started thrusting into her, knocking that cock of his into the entrance of her womb until she feels he might burst it open, pouring his seed directly into her.

“Yes,” Lyse manages, voice breathless and breaking on the syllable. Perhaps she should be worried, the way that his cock loosens her tongue, “Yes, it feels so good. You’re so deep… are you going to keep going? I want… I want to feel more. You… you can move, Gaius.”

He kisses her again, cock sliding out of her as his tongue slides into her mouth and Lyse clenches down as he slides back in. She’s so desperate to keep him there inside of her; his cock pushing up against the entrance to her womb again and again with each thrust and driving her towards and over the edge again and again.

“Keep talking,” Gaius murmurs into her ear, cock grinding up against her womb’s entrance. “Tell me what you need… what you like. What you want me to do to you.”

Lyse can barely string a sentence together. Her vision has started fading at the edges, the pleasure too much and yet… and yet…

“I… it’s too much…” Her voice is breathless, broken, and rises and falls as he thrusts into her. She keeps interrupting herself, murmuring his name, saying to him that she needs him, “Don’t stop… please don’t stop… ah… you’re so deep… I can… I can feel you so deep, Gaius…”

She catches his mouth in a sloppy kiss, feels the way his hips catch and his thrusts became erratic, harder, “Are you… are you close…?”

“Yes… can I…?”

Her legs are trembling, her toes have gone numb — there’s a distant, dim thought that she won’t be walking in the morning — but she knows what he’s asking, what he wants. She needs it, too.

Blindly, she nods her head, the words tumbling out, “Yes… yes… inside me… please! I can’t… I need you to…”

Her cry is weak as she crests once more. Yet she can still feel Gaius thrust into her, pushing so hard against her womb’s entrance that it does hurt, but oh how she wants it and needs to feel that pressure, that pain. It’s soothed as he cums inside of her, spilling his seed as deeply inside of her as he possibly can. Gaius’ own cry of release is muffled by the pillow, face buried in it beside Lyse’s head as she mewls softly.

It must have been a long time for him, too, that he was touched this way, that he engaged in such an act. The pressure inside of her borders on a shade uncomfortable as he continues to spill his seed inside of her — so much so full… Yet it’s right where she needs it.

The two of them lay there for several minutes, both of them breathing heavily. Lyse feels strangely light, even with Gaius’ weight atop of her. Her legs, though, do feel oddly numb, but she finds that she doesn’t care. Rather, she reaches up weakly to card her fingers through Gaius’ hair, letting out a soft sigh.

Perhaps it should feel weird, having his softened cock inside of her, but Lyse feels quite content, her body humming with contented pleasure. Even when she feels a… a dripping sensation, since his softened cock doesn’t quite fill her enough to keep all of the fluids inside of her.

But it eventually comes to an end, with Gaius gently pulling himself from her.

Lyse makes a soft noise of discontent, then feels a rush of embarrassment that goes straight to her head, making it swim. She is… she is definitely leaking. On instinct, she clenches down, as though she can catch all of Gaius’ seed and her own slick and keep it inside of her. The thought only causes her embarrassment to flare further, yet she’s too tired to do much else but feel it.

There’s a strange look on Gaius’ face when she’s able to catch sight of it. She blinks when she realizes that it’s a look of content because it simply looks so strangely out of place on his face. Yet, it makes her heart flutter and pulse sing to see and know that she helped put it there.

Gently, he pulls Lyse to him, tucking her up against him even as he slips another hand down between her legs, catching some of what has slipped out from inside of her with his fingers. Lyse has her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, feeling more content than she has in a very long time as he raises it to examine it — his seed mixed with her slick catching the light and causing her to flush.

Yet she doesn’t complain when he lowers his hand, slick fingers brushing against her lips. She parts her own, lapping it up. It doesn’t taste as strange or disgusting as she thought — just very strongly of salt — and she doesn’t, at least in that moment, feel that there is anything wrong with licking it off of Gaius’ fingers.

“You,” Gaius says, brushing his lips against the top of her head as she drifts off, “are a very pleasant surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Overstimulation | Creampie  
>  **Words:** 4078 words
> 
> -crashes and burns in with her latest crack ship- Yeah hi. I have no apologies for this; you are welcome. The only people to thank for this are Edolyn and all those folks in the Discord server who enabled my terrible, terrible ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyse fully expects that when she wakes in the morn, that she will be alone.

Instead, she groggily wakes sometime in the space before dawn. It takes her a little time to realize what it was that woke her, that being that Gaius is already awake and moving beside her.

Clearly, he hadn’t _meant_ to wake her. She can hear soft conversation somewhere nearby, likely just outside the tent’s entrance and recognizes the voices of Gaius’ two comrades but cannot make out what either of them is saying. She tries to push herself up into a sitting position, to try and figure out what has happened, but is stopped when Gaius lays a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to rest, Lyse,” he tells her quietly. “Don’t be alarmed.”

“M’not,” she murmurs, feeling a deep-seated exhaustion that she hasn’t experienced before. Lyse wonders if, whatever it is that has woken Gaius, it’s something that demands her attention and whether it would be appropriate for her to remain in bed. “Has something happened?”

“There’s been movement on the front, likely deployment preparations for the Ruby Weapon,” Gaius replies. “And the Warrior of Light arrived not too long ago. I need to brief them on the intelligence we gained on our last scouting excursion before they make to intercept and confront it.”

 _Oh_. Despite the exhaustion she feels and the heaviness of her limbs, Lyse still moves to push herself up so that she can dress, “If he’s here, then I should—”

“Lyse.”

It sends a shiver down her spine, a low spark of heat snapping into existence in her belly that she _now_ recognizes as arousal.

“You should rest,” Gaius reiterates. It’s more than a little disconcerting to see that strange softness in his eyes, but she cannot deny that it causes her heart to flutter in her chest and warmth to rise within her. “And you needn’t worry about my safety, either. Unfortunately, I am still not in any shape to fight at the current moment; I am well-aware of my own limits.”

“Shouldn’t I be there as well? He might worry—”

“It’s still quite early; it would be understandable for you to still be asleep.” Gently, he brushes back her bangs and leans down to brush his lips against her forehead, “You don’t need to worry yourself, Lyse. All will be well, you have my word.”

She has to admit that arguing with him is difficult, especially when she realizes that she’s quite sore. There’s a lingering — though not altogether _unpleasant_ — ache between her thighs. She’s also sore in places that she hasn’t ever been sore in before. Not to mention, the exhaustion still plagues her; it’s taking more effort than usual to keep her eyes open and have a coherent conversation with Gaius.

“Alright,” she agrees softly. “I’ll stay and rest. Just… be careful.”

Her acquiescence earns her a soft, deep kiss before Gaius climbs out of the cot and begins to dress himself. His legs are still bandaged from the wounds he accrued from his prior encounter with the Ruby Weapon, but there’s also a deliberate slowness as he dresses that Lyse recognizes as him ignoring the pain of his injuries and simply toughing it out because this is something that he _must_ do.

Before he leaves, she reaches out and catches the tail of his coat. There’s a bit of hesitation, wondering if she might be crossing a line — after all, one night together hardly makes them anything more — but she still says, “Come back to me, alright?”

“… you have my word.”

And with that, he vanishes out of the tent, leaving her alone to her thoughts and, particularly, her confused feelings.

Rolling over onto her side, Lyse bites down on her lip. Despite the exhaustion she feels, her head is a very confusing and conflicted place for her to be right now and she doubts that she could sleep, even if she wanted to, before she sorts through it. She finds herself wishing that Papalymo was here, to help her sort out her feelings — but then realizes that if he _were_ here, that he would very likely have set Gaius alight for taking her in the first place.

Things have become quite muddied for her over the past fortnight or two, ever since she came back to the front as the Scions liaison — so to speak — for dealing with the evolving threat that the Empire’s weapon program poses. Gaius was only supposed to be a grudging ally, on her part at least, not the one to take her virtue and leaving her unable to contemplate letting another into her bed.

But… it had become difficult to keep the legatus of the fourteenth and conqueror of Ala Mhigo in mind when working with Gaius. His intelligence is impressive, his knowledge of the inner workings of the Empire and its military useful — and his deep regret and guilt such a heavy burden for anyone to bear alone. Yet, it’s hard to deny that he has come out stronger for it and she would never have thought that Gaius van Baelsar would admit that he was wrong.

Though their history had been fraught, there was definitely a grudging admiration when the Warrior of Light had spoken to him of her. Certainly, he had warned her to be careful — and she doubts that he would be at all pleased by the latest development — but he also had passed along to her what Estinien had said, what he knew, and what Gaius had done since that fateful night in the Praetorium.

 _Attraction_ is the best word that Lyse can put to her feelings, which is obvious enough. Certainly, Lyse knows that she finds Gaius desirable and attractive — after all, she has been lusting after him since she first caught that glimpse of him nude. And then there are the events of the previous evening to take into consideration as well. But, what concerns her most, is that she… she _cares_ about him; his survival _matters_ to her. There’s a strange and unfamiliar desolation that’s settled within her with his absence that’s difficult to ignore, meaning that it’s not just a simple matter of physical attraction and lust.

Lyse groans, rolling onto her back and crushing the palms of her hands into her eyes. _Fuck_. And she knows better than to think that this is some fleeting affair like the ones that Thancred is so famous for. At the very least, she’s well aware that she’s not going to be lusting after someone else. Gaius has certainly ruined her, that’s for certain.

Of course, there’s only so much that she can do on her own, given that how _Gaius_ feels is an unknown. For all that he has changed, for all that she has grown to know him over their time working together and the previous night, he is still a difficult man to read. And, with the man in question currently gone, she will not be getting answers or clarification any time soon.

With a sigh, Lyse drops her hands from her face and stares up at the ceiling of the tent. There’s naught to do, then, but wait and worry. Rest seems like it’s a million malms away from her, what with how her thoughts are racing yet she decides that it’s worth trying.

She rolls onto her side, but when she brings her legs up to curl into the remaining warmth that Gaius left in the cot, a jolt of arousal shoots up her spine. The cause of it is simple, yet embarrassing: she can _still_ feel his seed inside of her, a little more leaking out with her movement.

Biting her lip, Lyse slips a hand down between her thighs and drags her fingers along her sex’s outer folds. They twitch and she swallows a moan as her body produces just a little more slick, that then mixes with what remains of Gaius’ seed inside of her.

Lyse has hardly touched herself before, but the memory of Gaius’ touch is a vivid one. Her own fingers are a poor substitute, yet she finds that she cannot quite bring herself to stop from slipping two inside of her, massaging her sore inner walls and, perhaps, trying to push what remains of Gaius’ seed back into her. She tries to mimic what Gaius had done, curling her fingers and she jerks her other hand to her mouth, covering it to muffle the noise that she makes in response.

Truly, it’s not the same. Lyse finds herself _yearning_ painfully for Gaius’ touch, for his fingers and his cock to fill her as he had the previous night. His hands had been so _large_ , his fingers long and thick and capable of reaching deep into her and touching places that she could only dream of reaching on her own. But that spark of arousal remains, despite the ache, and she keeps touching herself — trying to chase down the ecstasy that she remembers.

Her clit throbs painfully as she strokes it with her thumb, two of her fingers curling inside of her. _Not enough_.

Lyse turns her head, just enough to grab the pillow between her teeth as she lowers her other hand to her sex.

She slides in a third finger, then a fourth. It’s _still_ not enough, however. She gently pinches and rolls her clit with her other hand, sparks of levin shooting up her spine. Her own four fingers are not enough, only _barely_ comparable to three of Gaius’ own fingers and certainly not nearly long enough. Yet…

Closing her eyes, Lyse remembers the feeling of his cock sliding into her, tries her best to mimic her recollections with her fingers. Her hips roll and twitch in rhythm as she slides her fingers in and out, curling them to catch against that spot that Gaius had found within her the previous night. True, it isn’t the same, but she focuses on the memory and chases the sensations as best she’s able.

When she comes, she makes a high noise into the pillow. She can feel the spurts of her own orgasm, slick coming out of her, coating her hand and bringing with it more of Gaius’ seed. Her body’s still humming, still aching, and perhaps this was a mistake, because _now_ the only thought she has in her head is that her orgasm would have been far more satisfying with Gaius’ cock inside of her, filling her once more with his seed.

Her hand is slippery, with streaks of clear and milky white when she pulls it from her sex with a soft noise of discontentment. She raises it to her mouth, though, and trembles as she licks it clean, her eyes closing with a weak moan as she swallows it down.

Still, it seems to have done _something_ , for she feels… a little more relaxed. Just enough that she feels that she could actually rest — if only for a short while.

Lyse curls up into a tight ball, slick still coating her inner thighs, and her eyes flutter closed. Her last conscious thought is to hope that Gaius will be there when she wakes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Masturbation/Solo  
>  **Words:** 1870 words
> 
> Did I mean for this to be as porny as it is? Kind of. Did I throw in all of the feels? Absolutely. I'm not even sorry about this ship; enjoy it, for it's my baby now.


End file.
